


Getting Ready

by GreyLiliy



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clawdeen does her best to help Draculaura apply her make-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Ready

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr request/prompt. I think it turned out pretty cute. :3

"Draculaura, ghoul, you’ve got to trust me," Clawdeen said, crossing her legs at the ankle. She leaned forward, tongue pressed against the back of her fang. Clawdeen held her pink friend’s face still with her thumb and forefinger as she outlined the shape of the eyeliner on Draculaura’s face. "You’re going to look fangtastic once I’m done with you."

"You know that’s not true! I totes trust your fashion judgement," Drauculaura said, her fingers fidgeting on the chair seat as she tried to sit still. Clawdeen smiled watching the poor girl try not to budge. It was a hopeless pursuit. Draculaura chattered on, "You are one of the most fashion conscious ghouls that I know! I’m just not sure that yellow is my color."

"You don’t think it is now," Clawdeen said, continuing the touch up. She brushed her thumb across Draculara’s eyebrow, gently smoothing down the fine hair. "But once I finish up your face, and get to your hair—it’s going to look great. You’ll see."

"Well, I won’t see, because of the whole mirror and photo thing," Draculaura said, giggling hard enough that she jerked away from Clawdeen.

"Would you sit still?" Clawdeen frowned, sighing at the streak of yellow that ran across the side of Draculara’s face. The girl had the audacity to look sheepish. Clawdeen waved a finger, and Draculaura leaned back into place so the jagged jerk of eye-liner could be fixed. "I want to finish this before Cleo’s party. I have to get ready too, you know."

"Sorry, but you know what I meant!" Draculaura whispered, biting the edge of her lip. She scooted her boot back across the floor, and drummed her fingers on the chair. "You’re still gonna’ let me pick out your outfit, too, right?"

"Yes, why?" Clawdeen asked, putting down the brush. She dug through her kit for the eye shadow case. She popped open the case and poked Draculaura on the top of her head. The cheek was her first instinct, but no way was she messing up her hard work! Clawdeen pulled her hand into a fist and rubbed her knuckles into the crown of Draculaura’s head. "Assuming you make up your mind before we have to leave."

"Clawdeen!" Draculaura laughed, pushing at her friend’s arm. The chair under her creaked as she shifted and twisted her legs to get away. "Stop that! You’re messing up my hair!"

"I haven’t even started on your hair yet," Clawdeen said, flattening her hand out and ruffling the black hair. Her claws raked through the strands and Draculaura laughed, her chest rising and falling with air that wasn’t related to breathing. She batted uselessly at Clawdeen. "So relax! I’ll fix it."

"Clawdeen," Draculaura whined. She leaned up and pushed on Clawdeen’s arm more fully. The chair twisted and leaned up as she moved, and the little vampire tugged. "I’m serious—"

The chair leg snapped, sending Draculaura tumbling into Clawdeen’s lap. The taller girl wrapped her arms around her friend on instinct, tugging her into a close hug. Draculaura’s fresh make up rubbed off on her shirt, with her head neatly tucked into Clawdeen’s breast.

Draculaura squeezed Clawdeen’s waist, and clawed fingers flexed once on her back. They breathed heavily for a moment, the quiet broken only by the compact that tumbled off of Clawdeen’s thigh to land on the floor with a plastic clatter.

"You okay?" Clawdeen asked, not looking down, focusing on the broken chair. She rubbed her thumb into a circle on Draculara’s back, feeling the chill of her skin seep through her party dress. "That was quite a tumble."

"Yeah," Draculaura mumbled into Clawdeen’s shirt. She scooted up a bit, breaking the contact, but not dropping the hug. She tapped the side of her face with her finger tip and pulled back to see the smudge of blush and concealer. "I think my make up might be a bit messed up, though."

Clawdeen sucked in a tiny breath, and smiled—just the tiniest nudge of her lips up. “I can fix it.”

"Yeah," Draculaura breathed. She reached over and pulled another chair free from the kitchen table and scooted into it. Draculaura fumbled with her fingers and swallowed. "So, yellow?"

"Yellow," Clawdeen said, picking up the compact.

She put her hand on Draculaura’s face to hold it still again, brushing down her eyebrow. Clawdeen proceeded to touch up the damage, desperately trying to ignore how much easier it was to notice the feel of Draculaura’s skin against hers.


End file.
